A friends desire
by redtheyoshi
Summary: A friend holds a desire for something that could never happen. this is my first story ever... dont hate me...


**Warning: I am not responsible for whatever happens after you read this story!**

**This was a quick story that introduces my 2 Mario world oc's!**

**Eggy and Shells.**

All was peaceful and quiet in the mushroom forest except for the sound of two friends. One was a male koopa who donned a red shell. The other was a male red yoshi who wore blue boots and a small backpack. They had been friends since they were younger and nothing would be able to split them apart. "Come on throw it already!" said the yoshi who was waving his arms trying to get the koopa to toss him the ball. "Stop moving and I'll throw it to you!" he said slightly amused at how energetic his friend was. The red yoshi let out a small hmpf and crossed his arms earning a small laugh out of the koopa. "Come on Eggy where's that smile you always have?" the koopa said using the yoshi's nickname. Truth be told the koopa and yoshi made their own names because they didn't really have real ones. "You know I don't always have a smile Shells…" said the yoshi earning another small laugh out of the koopa. "Yeah but you seem to be smiling every time I see you." He replied. They often had this talk when Shells asked that question. After the little argument they had about if Eggy always smiled they soon noticed it was getting dark. "Let's go home shells it's kind of dark..." said Eggy. Shells knew the real reason he wanted to go home was that it was dangerous to be out during the night. "Fine let's go." Shells said slightly sad. He enjoyed playing with the yoshi because he Liked him. Sure they had a great bond like true friends would but, the koopa's feelings toward the yoshi had grown a lot since they were younger.

As the two friends walked to their home the koopa started to wonder if his friend felt the same way. He tried to think if he did anything different when they were alone. He had been too busy thinking to notice the tree in front of him. "Shells look out!" Eggy cried trying to get Shells to pay attention but, it was too late and he had walked straight into the tree. The koopa rubbed his head and looked up to see Eggy standing over him. "Shells you're bleeding!" said the red yoshi pointing at a cut that had been made on his head. "I am?" was all shells managed to say before he blacked out.

When the koopa awoke he realized two things. The first was that he was in his bed back at his home. The second thing was that Eggy was lying in his bed next to him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Was the first thing that Shells said. The sudden loud yell caused Eggy to jerk straight up. "what is it she- Oh Shit…" was all that he said when he noticed where he was. "Oh god i-im sorry shells…" was all Eggy managed to say before he ran out of Shells room. 'Why the hell was he in my room?' 'Why was he lying next to me?' 'WHY WAS HE SMILING?' the last thought made shells think for a moment. His train of thought was cut off when the shower started and water could be heard hitting the shower tiles. Shells couldn't help himself and he started to imagine Eggy in the shower, the water covering his body, himself climbing in with Eggy, and then they kissed. His day dream was interrupted when he felt a tightening in his groin. He let out a small sigh as he removed his shell revealing his 7 inch member fully erect. He lightly grabbed it with his hand and started to slowly rub it up and down. His thoughts quickly turned to Eggy as he started to rub his member faster. He imagined it was Eggy doing this to him, slowly licking his entire length. Shells started to rub faster as pre dripped from his cock. He imagined Eggy taking his member in his mouth and, sucking on it. That bit of the fantasy was enough to push shells over the edge as he let out a small moan while he came. A good bit of his cum ran down his member and onto his hand which he brought up to his mouth. He licked a bit off and sighed knowing sadly that his friend would never love him back.

Wow that was... bad... anyway this is the First M rated story for the Koopa Troopa... i think... well i hope you enjoyed it! please feel free to review!

-RedTheYoshi


End file.
